In the last several years, the complexity of human subjects research has increased substantially with a greater appreciation of the need for privacy protection, ethical conduct of research, and careful and usable data acquisition. Investigators face a number of additional requirements to initiate studies, often leading to excessive delays and impairment of progress on projects. Moreover, as datasets become more complex and are frequently linked with the acquisition of biological specimens from patients, there are increasing demands for improved data collection, sample acquisition, and linkage to clinical data. Recognizing the great complexity of human subjects research and the barriers faced by individual investigators, we have developed a Central Core within the RDRCC to navigate and address these concerns. The overall goal of the Human Subjects Research and Analytical Core is to streamline and centralize the process for the initiation and operationalization of human subject research within the RDRCC. The Specific Aims of the Core are: 1 .)To provide assistance for the regulatory and operational process of human subject research beginning at the study inception phase, through various approval steps, study initiation, and continuing regulatory requirements;2.)To provide a central resource to investigators for clinical and translational study design so that appropriate statistical considerations are taken into account. 3.) To provide a system for database development and maintenance, and the creation of data forms and their linkage with databases using a Teleform-based platform and direct data acquisition via secure Web based and tablet computer platforms;and 4.)To provide a common platform and central resources for specimen coding, archiving, tracking and retrieval, and linkage with clinical data through an integrated barcoding system. This core is led by Dr. Clifton Bingham and Dr. Jonathan Ellen bringing together two seasoned clinical and translational researchers with experience in various aspects of human subjects research, ranging from longitudinal cohort studies, biomarker analysis, studies of human pathological tissues, interventional studies, clinical outcome measurements, and interdisciplinary investigations of human disease. The services provided will integrate with other RDRCC Cores and Rheumatology Disease centers. This Core will interface with other resources at Johns Hopkins to provide additional consultation and training for investigators.